smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joust
A joust is a human sport held by kings with various contestants, usually of nobility, dressed in armor and charging at each other on horseback, using spears to unseat their opponent. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the animated version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute, a jousting tournament is held by The King, with one match being The King's champion Sir Johan against Lord Spottlebottom the Black Knight. Lord Spottlebottom looked certain that he was going to win, but Sir Johan successfully knocked him down in one blow, making his opponent say to himself that he should have been a dancer. In the Smurfs' cartoon show episode, "The Smurfs Of The Round Table", the beginning of the story was set in a jousting competition in Arthurian period England. However, the joust was stopped as the evil sorceress Morgan le Fay and her assistant, the Dark Knight, appeared to ruin the joust. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Handy invented the jousting machine ride where Smurfs would ride on mechanical horses toward each other with spears to unseat their opponent. The Smurfs usually wear padded armor and protective face masks when riding this machine, and their lances have boxing gloves on their tips. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, knights of the Good King and King Gerard (and various other rulers) are known to perform in jousting tournaments. While primarily meant for squires to prove their valor, some kingdoms allow common folk to set foot in the tournaments for a chance at glory, prizes (usually money or expensive items), or acceptance to become a squire. However, commoners may only participate if they have documented sponsorship from a reputable knight or high-status figurehead (such as a high lord or lady, prince or princess, etc.). Humans According to mainstream media, Sir Johan participated in a joust at some point to become a knight while he was a squire to the Good King. Likewise, Squire Josten began as a common pageboy with a sponsor, which allowed him to participate in his first joust in King Gerard's castle. He needed to win only one round against a current squire to earn his right to become one himself. Hauvon Expanded Universe Jousting is is a sport played mostly by humans, though other creatures have adopted forms of it with varying rules. Originally very combat-focused, it has become very stylized, and is now a social event used to celebrate holidays and special occasions when weather permits. Stories in the Hauvon Expanded Universe feature several jousts and tournaments, they are bracket-style competitions with both squire and knight competitions. Though most jousts involve several difficulty levels, jousting in general requires excellent equestrian skills and hand-eye coordination; the closest modern sports skill-wise would probably be Polo or Rodeo. Ladies often to give handmade favors to their favorite knights, usually a sleeve or banner to be displayed. This denotes a knight as her champion. Injuries are unfortunately somewhat common, so specialized protective gear is needed for both horse and rider. As a result, the primary participants are nobles and royalty, though everyone enjoys watching the skill and pageantry involved. Category:In-universe sports and games Category:Customs of other races Category:Open to Community Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs